


Care For You

by Jessie2126



Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, MaddieBuckleyWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie2126/pseuds/Jessie2126
Summary: This was written for day 2 of Maddie weekThis takes place very early on in her pregnancyThe original prompt was“ah-ah-ah. You’re sick. You need to stay in bed.” + comfort
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Care For You

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of Vomit

She feels the churning in her stomach almost immediately. They said it would happen, morning sickness, but she had never expected it to be this bad, or this early. She sits up, doing all she can to not wake Chim, who was sleeping beside her. It was just after 5 A.M. and he had just rapped a 24-hour shift. She lightly pads into the bathroom. Her original plan had been to lock the door behind her, but as soon as she steps inside, her stomach flips again and she leans over the toilet. She hates vomiting, hates the feeling of having so little control over her body. As she retches, her eyes fill with tears as the Indian food she had eaten the night before made its reappearance. She makes a mental note to take curry off the list of food she can have when she feels light circles being rubbed on her back. 

“Oh, Mads, just breathe, I’ve got you.”

She can’t help but lean into his touch. He is so comforting, so calm, so in control. Whether she wants to admit it or not, she’s happy he woke up. Once she’s finished, she straightens up, turns around, and eyes him. He quickly rips a piece of paper towel, soaks it, and lightly wipes off her face. Once he’s finished, he tosses it and eyes her.

“Well, they weren’t kidding when they called it morning sickness, perfect timing I’d say.”

Even though he’s smiling when he says that She still can’t help but internally wince. “God, Chim, I am so sorry. You just got home and I”

He immediately cuts her off by leaning in and giving her a long kiss. She quickly pulls back. “Gud, no, I just threw up, you can’t kiss me like this.” 

He pulls her back, extending the kiss. Even though she knows she pulled back first, she probably tastes awful, she can’t help but lean into it. She loves the way he kisses her, deep, smooth, slow, like he wouldn’t even think of doing anything else. As it ends, he beams up at her. 

“Maddie, do you know what I do for a living? I promise, this is the least disgusting thing I’ve been around all week. And it’s you, so it’s even more hot.”

She loves his morning voice, it’s so deep, rich, like he’s not truly awake yet. She shrugs. “Still though, I’m sorry. You only got back a few hours ago. We’ll just try and get back to sleep for a bit, and then I’ll get up, be all refreshed, and get ready for work.”

He looks at her, a bemused smile on his face. “ah-ah-ah. You’re sick. You need to stay in bed. I have a couple days off. You can call in sick, and we can just spend the day together.”

She frantically shakes her head. “Chimney, no, I can’t do that. I’m not sick.”

“Ah, but you are. You threw up, right? That’s technically sick.” He kissed her again. “Maddie, I’ve really missed you these past few days. I’m constantly working overnights, and your usually so tired from work. I just, I want to be with you through every step of this process, terrible morning sickness and all.”

Then he said it, the words she could never get tired of hearing. 

“I love you Maddie. I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, your kindness, even your puke.”

She giggles, she can’t help it. Even when she’s at her worst, he can always get her to laugh. He hadn’t been kidding when he had said that he would say it enough for the both of them. He had started it immediately after they got to the hotel room, kissing her as he did, and he had never stopped.

“Oh, I see what your doing. You’re trying to convince me by kissing me into submission.”

Another deep kiss. “So, what if I am?”

“It might be working, just a little.”

“Good, that was the plan all along.” He pulls back, a hint of concern on his face. “How do you feel?”

She shrugs. “Okay, not as bad as I did at first. I’m actually kind of hungry.”

He grabs her hand and leads her back to the bed. “Perfect, what do you feel like?”

“Oh, Chim, no, I can’t do that to you. You don’t have to make me breakfast.”

“Okay, I know that I’m not the best cook, but I can definitely do toast.” He laughed. “I don’t mind at all. Best to get up nice and early and start the day. And then, I can come, feed you, and we can just cuddle.”

“She eyed him seductively. “Belly rubs.”

“Of course.” 

“Fine, but only because I’m starving. But just toast, I think that’s all my stomach can probably handle at this point.”

He nods. “You got it.

She couldn’t help but grin after him as he headed out. He really was amazing, so incredibly sweet. He was patient, kind, caring, and so adorable. He could do it all, never complained. It always amazed her to look at where she had been and compare it to where she was now. She was so much happier. He made her feel so safe, so loved. He will probably never know how much she appreciates him. She must have been daydreaming for longer than she thought, cause, then, there he is, breakfast tray in hand.

“Alrighty, breakfast is served.”

She smiles. “Thanks.” 

He climbs up, tray in hand, and sits across from her. He quickly cuts off a piece and holds it up. “Here comes the airplane.”

She tries not to smile but fails. She loves when he feeds her. “Oh, come on, you can’t make my breakfast and feed me as well.”

“I’m just trying to get in as much practice as possible before we have to do the real thing.”

She shrugs, okay, whatever you say.”

He uses his other hand to reach under her top and moves it in circles around her stomach. “Is that okay?”

Her smile grows wider. No matter how many things he does, how many times he checks in, she still loves every single one. “It’s better than okay, It’s perfect.”


End file.
